cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amalgamatism: Answering the Questions and the Doubts
Amalgamatism: Answering the Questions and the Doubts Written by buzzboygt Written for those that want to change things, and those that want to learn new ideas. Forward: The Purpose of this Literature After my last book, detailing my new idea on the form of government, many questions were raised against the validity of the theory. Several questions were asked, and several answers need to be given. This the answer. The Priorities are in Contradiction This is not so when you think hard about what would benefit you. Why would your nations being the only nation able to sustain itself be any benefit to you? If your nation was the only nation of any power, the alliance is a joke. It is better if my brother and sisters are also powerful. They can gain power through tech deal, aid packages, or other means seen fit by the mentor. A dumb population is a worthless one. That is key and it is necessary in order to maintain the first priority. An Alliance of this Structure couldn’t be able to defend itself! It can, it must. It requires more work than a dictatorship, but if the members follow the priorities, they should never enter war because of there actions. If another alliance were to attack, then the alliance must move in a effort that effects the priorities, allowing the military minds in the alliance to speak. In case of rogues and ghosts, they are easily defeated in the long term. This is an anti-NPO movement and will die soon Though it may appear that this is just an anti-NPO movement, it is not. I apologize to the NPO and its members if it appears to be that way, but this is much bigger than NPO or myself. This is a movement to change the way people think about Cybernations and government as a whole. Movements based on destruction of alliance always die. In the end the alliance is either destroyed or the movement is destroyed. Don’t believe me, just look at Vox Populi. Direct Democracies always die There is only one way to prevent this, forming a bicameral legislature. One might think this is a contradiction, but it is not. If the bulk of the power is in the hands of the people, and the second cabinet is only responsible for the day-to-day procedure of the alliance, preventing total anarchy, then it is not. It is a fine line between my ideology in the post-direct democracy stages and other ideologies, but the central message is were the divide is. In another ideology, the larger nations help smaller nations by some government mandate or some sort of government managed tech deal. In Amalgamatism, the large nations help smaller nations grow, through mentorship and aid packages. These programs are not government mandates, but voluntary acts of members. The smaller nations for relationships not resentment. Though this stage is the most prosperous time for an Amalgamestic alliance, it is also the most tempting. It is the easiest place for such an alliance to enter into tyranny. Once the small elite take over, the alliance has fallen. To prevent this, the larger body of members must always hold the power over the government, and must keep their eyes on the governments actions. Category:Amalgamatistic Literature